Kiryu Family Stories
by The Pocky Machine
Summary: Each chapter is about a different time with the Kiryu Family! Chapter 12: "Zero backhanded Ichiru" What could the twins possibly get into a fight about? Chapter 13 is up! "This is the worst thing to happen; in like hiSTORY!" What are the Kiryu parents so distressed over? (Rating changed to T for language)
1. Daddy's Proud

**A/N: Chapter One was rewritten as of 2/18/12. Please re read, it was improved a lot, and it's not the same exact storyline with only one or two words changed, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>"The show goes on all night<strong>

**Till the morning we dream so long**

**Anybody ever wonder**

**When they will see sun go**

**Just remember when you come up**

**The show goes on"**

* * *

><p>Ms. Kiryu stood in front of her full length mirror. She was wearing a blue dress that was tight fitted, then poofed out by the waist. It ended a few inches above her knees and the sleeves and collar where matching white lace. It matched the oversized lace bow tied around her waist and her lace thigh high socks. She pulled on her blue stilettos and put on a string of pearls. She sighed and looked at the time on her iPhone.<p>

"Senji, it's time to leave."

"I'll start up the car" Mr. Kiryu, Senji, replied with a smile.

Ms. Kiryu walked down her stairs, only to be surrounded by two small boys.

"Where do you think your going? asked Ichiru accusingly.

"I'm going out with Daddy." she explained and smiled.

"Did I give you permission?"Zero asked seriously.

She ruffled his hair.

"Sorry,officer." she mockingly apologized, then stuck out her tongue playfully. "Yagari should be here soon, don't worry." She gave both of them a kiss.

"Okay." they agreed.

"Do me a favor..." she said after thinking for a moment. "When Yagari comes...be the biggest brat you can manage."

Ichiru and Zero shared a look.

"That can be arranged."

* * *

><p>A while later,they're was a knock on the door. Zero ran answer it.<p>

"Umm...Hello." greeted Yagari pleasantly. He wasn't used to being around small children.

"Hi!" Zero replied, giving his biggest smile, and tilted his head, for extra cuteness of course."I'm Ichiru!"

"I'm Zero." added Ichiru with a smile.

"We are gonna have so much fun!" Zero said.

Yagari smiled. This wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. They seemed friendly enough. But it would be hard to tell them apart, they were dressed exactly the same. He ran a hand through his navy hair. Senji and Naomi probably did that on purpose. They were infamous for pulling pranks on the poor hunter.

But what sweet children they had.

* * *

><p>Ichiru sat on Yagari's lap, tugging on his hair playfully.<p>

"Zero, why do you like my hair so much?" Yagari asked, still oblivious to the fact that this was not Zero.

"Cuz it's Navy and Wavy!" exclaimed Ichiru.

"Navy Wavy!" Zero said

"Navy Wavy!" Ichiru screamed back.

"Navy Wavy!"

"NAVY WAVY,"

NAVY WAVY!"

Yagari sweat dropped. "Okay boys, let's calm down."

It got dead silent. What had I done? Yagari thought, confused.

He was suddenly afraid for him life.

Suddenly, Ichiru pulled Yagari's hair mercilessly.

"OW!"

"Who do you think is in charge here?" asked Zero, narrowing his eyes.

Yagari's eyes widendded. It was true. These really were the kids of Naomi and Senji. Demon spawns. Then suddenly, it all went black.

* * *

><p>Yagari woke up two hours later, with a horrible head ache. There was a mess of glass and roses on the floor.<p>

"What the hell...?"

Did they throw the vase at him?

He staggered up and looked around the room. Everything was perfectly clean expect for the glass. You wouldn't have thought that four year old twins lived here. Events started tocome back to were the twins? He looked in the kitchen. He sighed with relief. They were in there and they where fine.

"Boys...what happended?"

They barley spared a glance. "We threw the vase at you. Knocked you out for awhile."

"Why would you-

Then he realized what they where doing. One was emptying out the refrigerator, the other brat was drawing on the white wall!

"ICHIRU, STOP!" Yagari screamed, addressing the child who was drawing on the wall. The child gave him dirty look.

"I'm Zero, you moron." the rude four year old said.

"And that would be Kiryu-sama to you." Ichiru added as he was emptying the refrigerator, milk in hand.

"You said you were Ichiru!"

"Yeah, we lied."

"Well then...Zero stop drawing on the wall!"

"Hn."

"NOW!"

"No!"

"NOW!"

"NO, I'M DRAWING YUKI-CHAN!

Ichiru quickly turned and glared at Zero. He then proceeded to throw the milk carton in Zero's direction. It exploded,leaving milk everywhere.

"Why would you draw Yuki-Baka? She is sooo stupid!" Ichiru didn't like Yuki.

" ICHIRU! Go sit in the time out !" demanded Yagari, now flustered because he was being treated badly by kindergartners.

Ichiru and Zero both started to laugh.

What brats! Yagari thought, shocked. He picked them both up, one under each arm. The started to scream and flail, pounding their tiny fists and feet against Yagari. He carried them into the living room and put them onto the couch.

"Please listen!" Yagari pleaded, sounding desperate."If you guys get hurt, your parents are gonna kick my ass!"

"BAD WORD!" screamed the boys in unison.

It was silent for a moment.

"How old are you, Yagari?" Zero asked innocently.

"Huh? I'm twenty-one."

The boys eyes sparkled.

"Oooh!"

Huh?

"Yagari-sama..."

Yagari sweat dropped. "Uh..yeah?"

"Buy us beer!"

* * *

><p>Soon, the Kiryu's came home.<p>

"Oh Yagari!" said . "Your bleeding!"

"I am?" asked Yagari confused.

"Your head!"

"Oh that's...THAT'S FROM WHEN YOUR DEMON CHILDREN THREW A VASE AT ME!"

The parents flinched.

"Boys..." Naomi started. "When I said be a brat, I didn't mean try to kill him..."

"Daddy's proud!" gushed Mr. Kiryu as he hugged his two boys.

Yagari then left promptly.

_What weirdos._

* * *

><p><strong>I rewrote this because I didn't like the writing, I hope you liked the new version! Please review :3<strong>

**Hope you liked it! This story is going to be mostly stories about Zero and Ichiru. Leave suggestions for the next stories in your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Show Goes On by Lupe Fiasco or Vampire Knight**


	2. Guns

**This story is about a family vaction with the Kiryu's. The boys are about four in this story. But it takes place in the airport. I might do a sequel story to this later on or next. Hope you like it! Please send in ideas for Kiryu family stories... The twins could be really any age. Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any songs or lyrics used in this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wake up..." Miss Kiryu said gently as she lightly tapped on one of the twins heads. Ichiru gave a tired sigh and rolled over as Zero opened one lavender eye and glared at the blonde haired woman. She gave a small smile, wondering where Zero got his personality from. Neither of his parents had the traits that Zero had."We have to go..." she tried boys didn't respond. "We have to get ready" she said again hopelessly. She recieved a groan from Ichiru,but he got up and trudged to the bathroom to wait for someone to give him his bath. She knew it was hard to get up at four o clock in the morning but today they were going on vacation and had an early she had to get Zero out of bed.<p>

"Zero, you need to take your bath."

"Hn." he replied sleepily.

"Zero..."

"Hnnnnn..." He sat up straight in his bed, stretching his little arms over his head and yawning, making his mouth round like an "o" and showing his white baby teeth. His silver hair was messy from sleeping on it, and his eyes were teary from being tired. He rubbed his eyes and started to pout. picked up the sleepy child. Zero wrapped his arms around her neck and put his face into the crook of her neck. Zero smelled faintly of the lavender scented fabric softener used to wash the clothing with. "I'm going to give Ichiru and you your baths now."

When they got to the bathroom, she placed him on the floor next to the half asleep Ichiru. She started to water, testing the water, making sure it was not too hot. She filled the tub about one quarter of the way. Then she helped the boys out of the pajamas and placed them both in the tub. She took out the lavender scented baby shampoo and washed their silver hair. She liked lavender, it reminded her of their pretty eyes. She then took a wash cloth and washed them with soap, started with wiping their faces and then shoulders,tummies, backs, legs, arms, hands, and feet, washing each little toe, making them rinsed them off and took them out of the bath tub. She dried their bodies with a towel, and then dressed them. The both wore clean pajama pants and a tee-shirt so they would be comfortable on the plane. Next, she blew-dried their hair and brushed out the tangles." Go downstairs and wait with daddy okay?" They nodded and made their way downstairs.

* * *

><p>The sky was still dark and the only sound in the silent car was the sound of the radio playing softly.<p>

Ichiru yawned. "Dark time is for sleeping, Daddy."

"Yes, Ichiru."

"It's dark outside."

"Yes, Ichiru."

"I wanna sleep."

Mr. Kiryu gave a short laugh. Even he, himself was a little tired. At a red light, he looked behind him, at the boys. They both had gray jackets on, brown fur on the hood. Ichiru had his hands up against the window and he was sitting on his knees, looking at the lights at the night time. Zero had his hood up and had his sippy cup with warm milk in it. He watched his brother carefully. Mr. Kiryu smiled and pulled into the airport parking lot.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry.." moaned Ichiru, hanging on his mom's legs. She sighed. They were waiting in line for the metal detector at the airport. Zero had a pout on his face. He was hungry too.<p>

"We can get food after this." Mr. Kiryu explained.

"I WANT FOOD NOW!" screamed the upset Ichiru. His mother gave him a sharp glare. Even though Mr and Ms. Kiryu didn't find it amusing, the people around did. They heard mumurs of "How cute and aww. Ichiru turned, and saw a group of young girls giggling at his out burst. He winked and smiled at them. Mr. Kiryu gave a slight smile, amused at his youngest son's , it was there turn to go to the metal detector. Mr and Mrs Kiryu took off the jackets and shoes and put them into the bin so they could be checked. When Mr. Kiryu walked through the metal detector, it was set off. Ichiru got an idea.

"Oh, my cell phone must have set it off." Mr Kiryu explained, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Daddy, are you sure it's just not your gun?" Ichiru asked. He was going to get revenge since his father was not feeding him right away. The room was dead silent for a moment. Then the worker glared at Mr. Kiryu.

"Sir, do have a gun with you?"

"No." replied Mr. Kiryu, irritated. Why would Ichiru say that? He knew he had left his gun, or any other hunting weapon at home.

"Oh yes you do daddy. And swords and knives and all sorts of weapons!"

"Sir,-

"Oh, Mister," started Mrs. Kiryu. "We have guns at home. You see, we are, um, hunters."

"What do you hunt?" The worker said, disbelievingly.

"Animals."

Mr. Kiryu sighed.

Zero yawned.

Ichiru smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Hopelessly, I feel like the might be something that I'll miss.<em>

_Hopelessly, I feel like the window closes oh so quick._

_Hopelessly, I'm taking of a mental picture of you now._

_Cause hopelessly, the hope we have so much to feel good about_

-**One Republic**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I had to re-write most of it because it got deleted<strong>. **I rewrote most it but it wasn't as long as last time for some reason. That's why its a little shorter.** **If you didn't get it, they were going on vacation and Ichiru got mad at his dad for telling him he could eat later, so got revenge by saying that. Anyway, please review and give my Kiryu family story ideas! **


	3. Boiled Eggs

_"I say I love you once_

_I say I love you twice_

_I'll be outside your house_

_I'll stay up all up night_

_Im gonna play this good time girl,_

_To show you how I feel_

_Why do you build me up?_

_Build me up _

_Buttercup baby?_

_Just to let me down?_

_Mess me around_

_Then worse of all!_

_You never call when you say you will!_

_I need you!_

_More then anyone darling_

_Build me up_

_Buttercup_

_Dont break my heart."_

**-B.O.B**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mission One Information<strong>

**Agent: Mrs. Kiryu**

**Task: Top Secret**

**Mission Status: Incomplete; In progress**

Mrs. Kiryu was busily working in then kitchen, her pink lace apron tied tight around her tiny waist, her long blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She had flour on her cheeks, and her lavender specked blue orbs showed determination in what she was doing, possibly the most difficult task the talented mericless hunter ever had to attempt in her short lifetime.

She was going to boil eggs.

Yes, of course she knew this long, tedious task was near impossible, but she had to at least attempt the task for her adorable twelve year old twins. In reality, the boys could care less, but she was oblivous to this fact. The boys were forced to sit at the kitchen table, for moral support their mother claimed. They sat across from each other, looking identical while playing gameboys, heads lazily laying on the cool granite of the table. They didnt mind sitting there. They were used to their mother's usual odd antics.

This was the moment she waiting for. The pot must have been heated up by now. She picked up the egg, carefully, and dropped it into the pot. The moment of truth. She held her breath and prayed silently. The egg hit the bottom of the hot empty pot with a thud. It broke in half, the runny yolk sizzling in the hot pot. Her face was blank for a moment, and then she was mad.

"DAMMIT!"

The boys flinched at the sudden outburst. Zero jolted up and ended up slamming his head against the hard table. Ichiru had fallen backwards on his chair, proceeding to slam his head against the tile floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

They shouted in unison, clutching their injured head. Mrs, Kiryu was still silently cursing this impossible task. Then they all started to shout at once, the trio extrmemly irratated.

Mr. Kiryu then walked into the kitchen. (cue sweatdrop here)

"Dear.." he asked. Running a hand through his blonde hair. "Maybe you should try putting water in the poy before trying to boil eggs."

It was silent for a moment.

**Mission One Information**

**Agent: Mrs. Kiryu**

**Task: Boiling Eggs**

**Mission Status: Failed**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! This was part one of the the picnic idea that my fantastic reviewer, Esmeralda Kitty Cat! It doesn't have anything tomdo wi the picnic yet, but it will! She was trying to boil eggs for the picnic. Please review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or The song Break my Hear by B.O.B**


	4. Funeral

_**"The sun goes down**_

_**The stars come up**_

_**And all that counts**_

_**Is here and now**_

_**My universe**_

_**Will never be the same**_

_**I'm glad you came"**_

_**-The Wanted**_

* * *

><p>The air was stale. The heavy atmosphere was suffocating. Tears replaced words and sobs replaces smiles and laughter. Chairs were in neat rows, set up on the cherry blossoms towered over them,creating a canopy like roof. A single ray of sunlight managed to peek through the trees. A ray of hope some people may think.<p>

Or some people may think of it as something dark and painful,like the ray of sun was mocking them.

One of these people happened to be a young boy,the age of twelve. He sat in the last seat of the last row,the farthest possible seat away from the source of this pain, the source of his misery. The source of his never ending grief. He sat, head down,his silver hair hiding his eyes. His last defense. Tears silently streamed down his cheeks,his fists clenched by his side. The other people, relatives or friends, gave worried glances in his direction.

**Don't look at me.**

A honey colored hair man looked at him, worriedly. His brunette daughter, only a year younger then the boy himself,leaned against one of the cherry blossoms, silently praying for his loss. The man sighed. He wondered why Zero hid it, the fact he was crying. Everyone here was crying. Why did he insist of hiding it?

**Don't think about me.**

Zero clenched his fists tighter, his nails digging into his palm. Oh, when were they going to let this up? The joke, he meant. The fact that this was just a cruel joke. That his parents were fine, and Ichiru was just hiding. Just playing pretend. That that coffin that was crudely nailed shut was just a prop, a prop in this game.

He knew better.

This wasn't a game. But now that his childhood had been taken away, he was apart of a game, a different game that he had ever exprienced didn't know who's game, or what the game was about, or even what was the objective of the game, how you won the game. But he was there, a skillfully placed piece on the game board.

**Don't use me.**

People gave him glances. Glances of understanding, or wonder, glances of sorrow or grief. But there was another look. A look he never thought he would have to see in his lifetime. Not an obvious look. It was a look that came with another emotion. This look could be hidden behind happiness, politeness, sadness, or even humor.

**Don't pity me.**

He was alone. His family was gone. His defense was gone. He was open for attack. The one thing people depend on to keep him alive was missing, was taken away. His pride. Without pride,people are defenseless against the world. Against other people, or even themselves. A person without any sort of pride, no matter how small, was to be pitied. Was to be looked at like prey, or down on. He struggled with this thought. What should he do? He couldn't be defenseless. He would build a wall, he decided. A wall will keep me safe. A wall will keep other people out. He would create his sense of safety.

**Don't attack me.**

A strong gust of wind blew, and cherry blossom petals danced. The air was suddenly lighter. It smelled of cherry blossoms, not like tears and death. The priest started to talk.

"We are here to bid our farewells."

**Stop talking.**

"We are here to grieve. It will help us heal."

**Stop.**

"Think of it as a blessing."

**Please.**

"Don't think that they don't exist anymore."

**I'm afraid.**

"They will always be here"

**I don't want to be in this game.**

"They will always be here with you,in spirit."

**Save me.**

"They loved you all."

**Before I break.**

A choke was heard, followed by a sob. Then tears and a sound. A sound that would break anyones heart. The sound of a broken child. A sound the screamed of grief and sorrow, of brokenness and confusion. Zero leaned forward in his chair, his face cupped in his hands, as he sobbed and screamed. Kaien Cross quickly sat next to him and held him as he screamed with grief.

**I'm Human.**

His sobs escalated.

**I feel grief.**

Until he couldn't breathe anymore.

**I feel sorrow.**

He then stopped, and leaned into Kaien. He took this last bit of comfort.

But he never felt more alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I didn't really know if I should have posted it as a one shot or in Kiryu Family stories, so I'm posting it as both. This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but it got deleted, so I had to re write it. I even wrote it on paper! The song is Glad You Came and I think it suited Zero. I will still be doing the picnic idea for Kiryu Family Stories, but I had to post this. :3 Please review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Glad you came by The wanted.**


	5. Run Aways, Ninjas and Zero

**"I used to hang on every word**

**Each lie was more absurd **

**Kept me so insecure**

**But now that s over,**

**She taught me how to trust,**

**And to believe in us,**

**Then she taught me how to cuss, **

**That bitch **

**It's over!**

**You know I used to be such a nice boy..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Mission Two Information:<strong>

**Agent: Ichiru Kiryu**

**Task: Escape Picnic**

**Mission Status: Incomplete; In progress**

I pulled on my black jeans, a black tee shirt, and tied a black bandanna around my head. I, Ichiru Kiryu had to complete a mission. Mission Escape Picnic. I am now Ninja Ichiru, associate that name with me, I won t respond to anything else. I opened my bedroom door. It made that annoying creaking sound dumbass doors make, but only when you are trying to be quiet. I mean really, did it have to be so loud, like, right now? When Ninja Ichiru was doing his ninja-ish stuff? Gawd. Anyway, I rolled out my door (very ninja-ish) and crawled to the stairs, stood up and put my back against the wall. My weapon you ask? My gun. My hand gun. I pressed my hands together, keeping my index finger and my thumb up. Great weapon, I know. The stairs ended, and I crawled into the dining room, trying to get to my kitchen, where the back door was. I needed to escape. But then something horrible happened.

Goddamn Zero.

"Hey sexy I said, winking." I mean seriously, my brother was one sexy beast. That silver hair, those eyes, I mean he looked just like this kid I know what was his name? Oh yeah, ME! And I am one sexy kid. Sexiest twelve year old you ll ever meet. But there he was, ruining my plan! He was sooo gonna tell mom.

"What the fuck are you doing" Zero asked bluntly.

"I am sooo gonna tell on you, Zero!" I replied, sticking out my tongue. Bad word!

He stared at me. I sighed.

"If you are really wondering, brother dear, I'm collecting pennies."

"No."

"Yeah, it's true."

"No, you're lying."

Oh shit. He's on to me.

"Uh... no."

"Tell me, or I m gonna kick you."

Bastard.

"Listen Zero darling, I'm running away."

He waited.

"I'm not going to the picnic." I continued. "So I m running away."

"What, do you have plans or something?"

"Yeah, important plans!"

"Like go on a date with your imaginary girlfriend?" he shot back.

"Screw you!"

He stood there for a second, looking down at me. I mean I was still on the floor. His face was blank.

"MOOOOOOOOOM" He screamed, like any asshole brother would do.

So I did what best ninjas do. I ran the fuck away! I sprinted through the kitchen, to the back door. I finally got it open, then I felt a hand grab on to the collar of my shirt. Awh, shit. I looked behind me. It was my dad.

"Hey, daddieo". I said with one of my Sexy best Ichiru smiles.

"You're an idiot."

I smiled. "Oh, well. I am the child of you, after all."

He smiled back. "That's what you think."

...Oh.

**Mission Two Information:**

**Agent: Ichiru Kiryu **

**Task: Escape Picnic Mission **

**Status: Failed**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. It was a little short and not too funny...<strong>**but I wanted to update! I hope the next chapter or two will actually be the Picnic chapter. This is a sequel to boiled eggs, thats why it has the mission info like the others! This is how I think Ichiru is, snotty and I little sassy...Gotta love him! :3 The song is called Kick Me When I'm High by Sum 41. I think SR-71 also sings a version...but I don't own it! I want to thank my reviewers! Thank you Esmeralda Kitty Cat and Aurelian Marcellus for reviewing on sunset and TayKinn for reviewing on chapter four! I thank any other reviewers who have reviewed on any of my stories! You guys all rock! I've been on a writing spree for the past couple days! I have a question for the reviewers! Do you find the lyrics I put at the beginning of my stories annoying or cute? Do you even read them? :3**

**If you review you will receive a chibi Zero in the next chapter! (Or Kaname, it can be arranged.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Kick me when I'm high by sum 41.  
><strong>


	6. Kaname Is A Girl Name

**"If I could write a song**

**To make you fall in love**

**I would already have you up under my arm**

**I used to pull all my tricks,**

**I hope you like this**

**But you probably won't**

**You think you're cooler than me."**

* * *

><p>"You used to be so cute when you were little."<p>

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you couldn't talk."

I glared at my dad. What a bastard! I bet he wasn't as cute as me when he little. I bet he was downright jealous. I mean, I still am extremely cute! Look at me, the girls come flocking to me, going Kyaah Kyaah Zero!...awh crap. I'm starting to sound like Ichiru, that smug bastard.

Speaking of Ichiru, here he comes. I can smell his self adoration from here. Something he gets from daddy deareast. But who can blame them? Us Kiryu boys are pretty damn hot. He sat next to me, throwing both arms around my neck,like the weirdo he is.

"Oh brother, I for one think you are adorable! You just look like me!"

See what I mean?

My dad smirked. I could see his evil plan forming in his eyes. I internally cringed.

"Oh Ichiru, stop hitting on your brother and try to find a date outside the family."

Ichiru didn't miss a beat. He sighed. "Yeah," he said, taking his arms off from around my neck. "I wouldn't want to make it awkward for Zero and that Kuran Kid. Wouldn't want them to break up, would we?"

Wait...what?

My dad gave a slight smile and sighed. "I suppose you're right"

"Am I in some sort of relationship I wasn't aware of?" I asked irratated.

"The fact that you and Kaname are dating is not a secret, you know." dad said bluntly.

Who is Kaname? I don't know a Kaname. Maybe I met her and forgot? Eh, might as well go along with it, they won't let it up.

"Is she hot?" I asked.

Ichiru and dad shared a glance then started to laugh. Huh? What did I say?

"What?" I asked

"I mean, I guess he's I don't really dig him, the way you do." Ichiru explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Kaname Kuran is a boy."

"No! That's a girl name" I argued.

"Apparently, not for the Kurans." my dad added, looking satisfied. His plan to embarrass me worked. Goddamit, why couldn't my dad be normal?

I suddenly blushed. My brother and dad accused me of dating some hot (according to Ichiru) Kuran boy I never met before. Why the hell was I blushing? I wasn't even embarrassed!

"Awh, how cute! He's blushing!" Ichiru gushed.

"Shut up!" I shouted, my blush getting redder.

"You must really like Kaname! You guys should have kids someday!" he said, pinching my cheeks.

"I would rather have kids with you than some pureblood with a girl name!"

I then realized my mom standing there, face blank. Probably horrified. I wondered how long she's been standing there.

"I will not allow incest in this family again." and with that, she left.

Ichiru and I froze.

_Again?_

* * *

><p><strong>First thing I would like to say is to reread chapter one if you haven't already! I rewrote it yesterday because I wasn't too happy with it! I think it's a lot better!<strong>

**I am soooo sorry Esmeralda Kitty Cat, I keep trying to write the picnic story, but it turns into something else! When I started this chapter out on paper, I was supposed to be the picnic chapter but I get soooo off topic. But Trust me! I will write it! **

**The song is called Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner. I do not own.**

**It's time for rewards!**

**Taykinn has requested specially for no Kaname. Good choice!**

**Taykinn: receives Chibi Zero.**

**Esmeralda Kitty Cat: receives Chibi Zero**

**SoulReaper Rukia has demanded a Chibi Zero and Kaname!**

**SoulReaper Rukia: recieves Chibi Zero and Kaname.**

**Make sure you keep them in separate cages and feed them twice a day! Good luck!**

**Aido: WHY NO CHIBI ME?**

**Me: Umm...I dunno. Nobody asked.**

**Aido: is crying**

**Anyway, You guys rock! I always get so happy when I get reviews! I'm happy to say that Kiryu Family Stories almost has 800 hits! Yay! :3 You also said you actually read and like the lyrics which make me happy! I usually don't read lyrics when their in stories but I like to put them in. They usually have something to do with the story!**

** Question of the chapter: Do you like to read ahead in any mangas online or do you like to wait for the book to come out wherever you live?**

**I read ahead online :3 The site I go on update Vampire Knight once a month! Hehe :3 :3 :3**

**Review and you will receive...gift of your choice! Just ask for it in your review! Thanks :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner or Vampire knight.**


	7. Picnic

**"When violet eyes get brighter**

**And heavy wings grow lighter **

**I'll taste the sky **

**And feel alive again**

**And I'll forgot the world**

**That I knew**

**But I swear I won't forget you**

**Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past**

**I'd whisper in your ear,**

**Oh darling I wish you were here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mission Three Information:<strong>

**Agent: Kiryu Family**

**Task: Survive Picnic**

**Mission Status: Incomplete; in progress**

It was an average, peaceful day in the Kiryu family. It was rather sunny out, with a slight breeze. It was a perfect spring day. The family of four was in the car, driving to the nearby park for a family picnic.

"Stop touching me!"

"I'm not, you moron!"

"MOM! Zero is TOUCHING ME!"

"Zero don't touch your brother."

"I'm NOT!"

As I said, everything was normal and peaceful in the Kiryu household today. Ichiru then grabbed Zero's phone.

"STOP! That's my phone! Don't go through it!"

"Ichiru don't go through Zero's phone"

"Why? I just wanna read his messages to his-

"SHUT UP!" screarned Zero.

"To his what?" asked Mrs. Kiryu. "His girlfriend?" she said mockingly,

Ichiru winked.

Zero glared at him

"We're here" Mr. Kiryu sighed.

The family got out of the parked car. Zero glared at Ichiru, and Ichiru stuck his tougne out. Mrs. Kiryu smacked Ichiru's head for being such a brat.

"OW!"

"What?" asked Mrs. Kiryu

"You HIT ME!"

"Did not! What a liar!" she protested.

"I GET IT FROM YOU!"

"He confessed." interjected Zero.

"Yes, yes he did." added Mr. Kiryu as he smoothed the red blanket on the grass

"What? No!" shouted Ichiru. "They all saw you!"

"The jury had voted you guilty." said Mrs. Kiryu in a monotone as she started to unpack the food. Ichiru glared at his mother.

Zero helped unpack the food. He took out the egg sandwiches, and the fruit platter his made made. He prayed silently that it didn't taste like crap. His mom wasn't the best of cooks. The family sat on the blanket and started to eat. Ichiru took a bite out of his egg salad sandwich. He then pushed it out of his mouth with his tounge. The chewed food fell on the grass with a thud.

"Tastes like crap" he said bluntly, then reached for the fruit.

Mr. and Mrs. Kiryu tried to hide their smiles. Ichiru saw them laughing silently.

"What?" he asked

His parents shook their heads.

"No! Tell me! What'd you do to my food?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Mrs. Kiryu said mysteriously."Try some potato salad."

"I feel like you're trying to posion me..." Ichiru said.

"Of course not silly!" said Ms. Kiryu, messing his hair.

"You already spit out the sandwiches didn't you? Your fine..." Mr. Kiryu said,there was a smile on his face. Ichiru flinched.

"Why can't we ever just have a normal family moment without one of you trying to poison me?" Ichiru asked as he lied his head on his mother's lap.

"Dunno" replied his Mother.

"We should try that!" His father said happily.

"It would be a fun experiment" said Ichiru, letting the sun warm him up.

_Does this happen a lot? _Zero thought warily. _No_... _They can't be serious..._

**Mission There Information: **

**Agent: Kiryu Family**

**Task: Survive Picnic**

**Mission Status: Completed ; Suceeded**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I finally did the picnic task done for Esmeralda Kitty Cat. Yay!<strong>

**Jamesbirdsong: Thank you for reviewing! *receives juice box drunken by Ichiru***

**SoulReaper Rukia: You made me laugh so much :3 I'm now actually planning on writing a short little surprise chapter about incest with the twins...haha! And you need to watch the chibi's carefully, the tend to eat each other if kept too close. Their kids will be cute...:3 *receives bunny signed by Kaname and Zero **

**Emocookieonfire: Thanks for reviewing! *recieves cookie bitten by Zero***

**Arcee-chan: I have been updating a lot, but the updates are going to be slower from now on...hehe I had some time off and I decided to write sooo..Yeah! I'll try to update a couple times a month or over the weekends. *recieves Chibi aido***

**Esmeralda Kitty Cat: I don't think I read that yet! I'm up to the part where Kaname is revealed to open Shizuka's cage...Like chapter 79 I think that was! I go ourmanga so..**

**.Your the only one who said what they wanted...I'm gonna make Ichiru around age 13 or 14 because I feel that's when he would be his sassiest! *receives Ichiru***

**Ichiru: *winks***

**Thanks reviewers! You guys are soo awesome! The reviews made me write faster!**

**Review and your will receive cookies baked by Ichiru and Zero! **


	8. Bathroom Kisses

**"My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you**

**So listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note**

**Make me your radio**

**And turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**So sing along**

**To my stereo!"**

* * *

><p>Relatives arrived, each of them bringing a small gift of congratulations. They kissed Ms. Kiryu's cheeks, and she polietly accepted the gifts. The sound of chatter filled the room, making it a very comfortable atmosphere.<p>

The television was lowly humming in the background and the family and friends all oohed and ahhed at the adorable twins. They gushed about how much they have grown and how they were turning into wonderful big boys. Some had asked them if they were looking foward to Kindergarden.

Zero made small talk, smiling and answering polietly. Ichiru was clinging to Zero, quieltly complaining to him. He gave the speaker a dirty look and pursed his lips when he was asked a question he didn't agree with or didn't want to be bothered with. The speaker usually found this even more adorable.

Aunt Sakura sat with Ichiru in her lap. He leaned into her and tugged on peices of her long hair. His face was calm, his lips pressed tightly together as if he was doing an important math problem in his head. His tiny hands moved fluently as he examied each lock of hair. He pulled some apart and studied each different combination, as if it was different from the last time.

She patted his back gently. She smiled. His face reminded her of his parents, they looked alike, besides his hair and eye color. They shared similar facial features of a Kiryu.

"Are you excited for the new baby?" she asked him. Ichiru looked up with a blank stare and then continued to pull on her sighed with a smile on her face. Maybe he didn't understand.

"You're going to be a Nii-chan!"

"Nii-sama, first of all" he replied under is breath quietly. He then looked at at her and narrowed his lavender eyes. "Zero-nii is the older brother" he said each syllable distinctly, as if she were to stupid to understand the first time. Some he got from Naomi, she thought with a silent laugh.

"But aren't you excited?" she asked again, stroking his hair. He pursed his lips and glanced at his mother, as if he had made this mistake before. Sakura realized he was probably asked this question before and answered no, and ended up hurting the feelings of his emotional pregnant mother. He sighed and tilted his head up.

"She isn't even fat yet!" he exclaimed quietly, most likely to himself. "Hey, Aunt Sakura, where do babies come from?" he asked.

She kept the smile of her face. She stayed like that more a moment, then parted her lips slightly.

"Well, um, you see when Mommies and Daddies love each other, they do married people things and they have a baby." Ichiru stared at her a moment, as if he was contemplating it.

"Like kissing." he stated.

"Not exac- uh, yeah,I suppose." she caught herself. Ichiru stared at her and narrowed his eyes. It was as if he was saying, if you're lying to me, I will found out. He nodded, then jumped off her lap

* * *

><p>Ichiru looked around, searching for his brother. He spotted him quickly, in his mother's arms. He tapped on her leg to get her attention. She looked down, smiled, and placed Zero next to him. Ichiru grabbed Zero's arm and pulled him into the next room.<p>

"Ow, Ichiru!" complained Zero. Ichiru hushed him and pulled him into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it. Zero looked at him acussingly.

"I'm not letting you see my wee wee again!"

Ichiru rolled his eyes. "We're not silly! I'm gonna make a baby with you."

Zero stared at him. "I'm leaving, you weirdo."

Ichiru bit his lip and grabbed onto the back of Zero's shirt. "Wait!"

"Just listen. You see, if we had a baby, Mommy wouldn't need one."

Zero waited.

"She would stop crying and eating my ice cream!"

"You're so selfish!" shouted Zero

"Nuhuh!" insisted Ichiru. "Mommy doesn't want a baby! She only needs me! And uh,you too."

"You are so...I'm leaving!" said Zero again.

Ichiru blocked the door, and pushed Zero down. Zero glared at him.

"OW!" he screamed.

Ichiru kneeled so he was eye level with Zero. He grabbed Zero's hair so he wouldnt move and pressed his lips against his. Zero struggled and tried to get away.

Ichiru internally cringed, this was so disgusting. But he needed to make a sacrifice if he didnt the devil's spawn to be born! More competetion!

He pushed Zero down more so his back was flat against the tile floor, and leaned over him, contining the kiss. Zero tried to kick him. Ichiru, getting annoyed pulled away.

"I'M GONNA PUT MY TOUNGE IN YOUR MOUTH IF YOU DON'T STOP IT!" screamed Ichiru, innocently, believe it or gulped and stopped kicking and decided to take one for the kissed him again,they both were resisting the urge to throw up.

At that moment, their dad opended the door. He stood their, mouth open and eyes wide.

"What are you doing?"

The boys pulled away from each other. Ichiru turned toawrds his dad. "I'm getting Zero pregnant!"

Their dad stared abd then turned slowly.

"NAOMI! THE KIDS ARE PULLING A KURAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! This story has over 1000 hits and almost 20 reviews. Yay! I'm hoping on updating the Truth or Dare but I don't have enough questions yet, and I don't wanna discontinue it. So hopefully I'll get more reviews :3 :3 :3<strong>

**If you didn't get the last joke, it's because the Kurans are um...big on interbreeding? So they were pulling a Kuran :3**

**This is a special chapter for Rukia! :3**

**I know I made pregnant in this, but I don't really expect to expand on that.**

**The kiss was completly innocent, I promise! Their was no tounge involed! :3 :3**

**Sakura- Cherry Blossoms**

**The song is Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes. I do not own.**

**Esmeralda Kitty Cat: receives cookies by Ichiru and Zero**

**SoulReaper Rukia: Your review was sooo funny! I was laughing so hard.I want boy twins since I read VK. : Recieves Cookies by Ichiru and Zero**

**Kyoko: recieves cookies by Ichiru and Zero**

**Thank you all! Your reviews inspire me to write faster!**

**Review and you will recieve Neko Zero and Ichiru (and Kaname upon request)**

**Flames welcome :3**


	9. Pancakes

**"You know my motivation**

**Given my reputation**

**Please excuse me, **

**I don't mean to be rude."**

* * *

><p>Zero opened his eyes and yawned. He rolled over at stared at a sleeping Ichiru that was facing him. He thought about how hungry he was,then slapped Ichiru. Ichiru's eyes opened and he shot up and held his cheek that has just been slapped. The six year old glared at his brother.<p>

"What's wrong with you!"

"I'm hungry"

Ichiru looked at his brother disbelievingly. "Just ask mommy to make you food!"

"She's not up and my tummy, it wants food." explained Zero, patting his tummy.

Ichiru sighed and got out of bed. He grabbed Zero's arm and they walked downstairs.

"What do you wanna eat?"

Zero turned his head and thought. "Pancakes" he said while getting the pancake mix from the pantry.

"Okay..."

Ichiru stood on his tippy toes and pulled open the refrigerator. He looked for the eggs and found them on the top shelf. Zero was dragging the massive bag of pancake mix across the kitchen. It probably weighed as much as he did.

"Zero! I need your help, bring over a chair."

Zero dragged over a kitchen chair, abandoning the pancake mix in the middle of the kitchen. He pushed the chair it was in front of the refrigerator. Ichiru climbed on the chair, standing on it. Zero climbed up also, and then got on Ichiru's shoulders. Ichiru grunted.

"You're fat!"

"I weigh as much as you do, dummy!"

"Just get the eggs."

Zero reached his small arms and grabbed the eggs. Ichiru's knees went out,and the fell backwards off the chair. The boys went crashing into the tile floor, the eggs flying out of Zero's hands. The egg carton opened, and eggs went crashing everwhere. The eggs split open, leaving a mess all over the white floor.

Ichiru groaned and rubbed his head. Zero,too hungry to care, crawled over to the eggs, searching for a few unbroken ones. He grabbed two and stood up in victory. He smiled.

"Come on, Ichiru! Let's make some pancakes."

Ichiru rubbed his temples, but decided to be a good sport.

"Go get the milk" Zero said.

Zero placed a big mixing bowl on the floor and poured pancake mix into it. He got pancake mix on the floor, leaving a coat of beige dust on the floor with the egg mess. Ichiru came back with the gallon of the milk, holding it with two hands. He took the cap off and poured into the bowl. He missed at first, milk splashing on the floor. After a few tries, he got some in the bowl.

"Next, we need some flour."

The boys got the flour. They tried to open it.

"It won't open!"

"You get one side, I get the other!"

Each boy grabbed on one side of the unopened flour bag and pulled with all their might. The flour bag opened and exploded. It covered the boys from head to toe in four, the counters, the floor, and the walls. A cloud of flour was in the air. They boys started to cough.

Ichiru stood up, and slipped on the mess. He slammed his head against the floor.

"ZERO, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" he screamed, clutching his head. Zero started to laugh

Mr. Kiryu heard the screaming and rushed to the kitchen.

"Ichiru, Zero, are you oka-

It was dead silent. He stared. He took in the identical boys sitting next to each other on the floor, covered in white colored dust. The floor was also coated with flour, and pancake mix. Milk was all over the floor, and broken eggs were spread over the kitchen. The walls and all the furniture had flour on them.

"Oh my god."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! <strong>

**Thank you: Arcee-chan, Taykinn, Esmeralda kitty cat, Soulreaper Rukia, Obilovesspray, and Naomi. You guys rock! **

**Reviewers Recieves: Neko Zero and Ichiru**

**Updates will usually be every Friday, Saturday and or Sunday.**

**Please review! Flames are welcome :3**


	10. Poor Zero

"Zero, come sit down." My father said. He was sitting in the family room, casually laying on the couch, as usual. But the television was off and my mother was out at the supermarket. He had a serious look on his face. Oh shit. What the hell did I do?

"Ichiru did it." I deadpanned.

"What?" he paused then smirked. "Nice to know you're always willing to take one for the team, but no, you're not in trouble."

"Oh. Then why are you talking to me?"

He sweatdropped. "Am I only allowed to talk to you when you're in trouble?"

I nodded slowly. He stared at me like I was stupid. But seriously, why else would you want to talk to your kid? To like have a conversation with them? Uh, yeah no. Parents are so stupid.

"I wanna talk to you."

I sat down and looked at him suspicously.

"Zero, I have advice for you that you will need for your entire life."

I tried to make a break for it there, I swear I did, but he grabbed me by my collar and yanked me back down to the couch.

"Please dad,-"

"SO ANYWAY," he talked over me "A girl." he finished.

"A girl?"

"When she's extra nice, when decides not to yell at you for whatever or decides to give you-"

"Dad." I said warningly, before he said anything that would scare me for life.

"You know what I mean, Zero" my dad winked.

"Shouldn't Ichiru be here too?"

"He's way ahead of you."

I glared at him, even though it was true. Like I told you, he loved himself, and wanted to "share his sexiness" with others less fortunate. I don't know, ask him.

"Anyway, when a girl shows those warning signs, run."

"Why?"

"It means they _want_ something." He looked at me, as if urging me to understand.

"Like what? Expensive things?"

"Exactly." he replied. He looked solem, as if he regretted something he did long ago.

"Did mom do this to you?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, I regret it too."

"For what? What did she want?"

"Kids"

"I love you too, dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, even though it was short. I wanted to update. :3 Thank all of the reviewers! Please review, flames welcome!<strong>


	11. Table

"Do you have your dessert order ready?" asked a young brunette waitress with a smile. She wore a white dress that ended way above her knees, a red apron that was tied tightly around her waist, thigh high red socks and she had her hair pulled back into a high pony, her bangs pinned to the side with two red pins.

The family nodded silently and she took out her pad of paper and her pen. "Can I start off with you, sweetie?" she addressed the young boy around four with the silver hair. He had friendly lavender eyes. She bent her knees so they were eye level. He smiled back and tilted his head. _How cute_ she thought.

"I will have the chocolate ice cream, my brother will have the vanilla, Pretty Miss" he said, without missing a beat. Her smiled faltered for a moment, then placed it back on her face. The child was the only one at the table, sitting across from his parents.

_Maybe an imaginary brother?_ she thought to herself. She looked to the parents for help. The father, he looked tired, gave a slight smile and shook his head. The mother gave a short laugh and mointend to under the table. She gave a confused smile. He was under the table.

"Anything else?" she asked, voice cracking, scribbling down the orders.

"No thank you" She nodded and swiftly left. _What weirdos._

Ms. Kiryu sighed. "Zero, please get out from under the table. The floor's dirty"

Zero pouted and crossed his arms from under the table.

* * *

><p><strong>It's so short! But I wanted to update. Anybody else do this when they were little? Anyway, I have a big chapter planned, like at least three thousand words! Anything thank you to anyone who reviewed, it means so much!<strong>


	12. Cherry Blossoms

**"And I'm Gone**

**Gone, Gone, Gone**

**Gone"**

* * *

><p>The warm breeze gently caressed the two boys cheeks, causing their silky silver tresses to tousle. Their cheeks were slightly flushed from the unnatural warm weather this time of year. The sun high in the sky, comepletly over head.<p>

Flowers that didn't show until early June were now flourishing and blooming beautifully. Tree's and grass were unnatually green for a day in March.

The two boys were silenty walking in a narrow sidewalk. Their small and warm bodies were pressed closeley together, preventing any adults to walk next to or near them.*

Identical backpacks were being lugged back home after a long lecture at Yagari's home. Or rather, Yargari's mother's home. '_Toga-darling? Oh, he'll be living with his parents for forever and always. Cute kid he is, though.' _ The twin's mother said when Zero and Ichiru questioned her.

In reality, their parents and Yagari were only a mere four years apart, but him being a freshmen when they were seniors was enough for him to become there 'slave for life', as their father put it.

They neared their house, but decided to take advangtage of the warm weather. They threw their bags down by a tree in their feild behind their house. Ichiru grabbed Zero's arm, dragging him to the top of the massive hill.

* * *

><p><em>Miss Kiryu leaned out of the kitchen window, her head resting on her hand. Her long blonde hair was tied into a side pony tail, the wavy tresses hanging to the bottom of her ribs. She smiled silently as she watched the two boys from a distance. She could barley make them out, but they were on their property. She could hear their distance laughter. 'I wonder how long it will last though' she thought distantly...<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, oniii..." cooed Ichiru, the way that annoyed Zero to no end. Zero gave him a sharped glare as Ichiru smirked and threw his arms around his neck. He leaned his face closer to his brother's.<p>

"Now is not the time to be shy..." Ichiru whispered into Zero's ear. Zero rolled his eyes, used to his brother's playfully annoying and romantic tactics, even if they were just jokes.

"Sorry, dear" replied Zero, running a hand though Ichiru's hair, his voice dripping with sarcasam. Ichiru moves his arms to around Zero's waist.

"Oh! Zero-chaaaann!" sang Ichiru, just for the hell of it. Zero went to smack him but than suddenly stopped.

* * *

><p><em>Miss Kiryu still stood by the kitchen window, scrubbing white dishes with a lavender scented dish soap. Her face was slightly horrified.<em>

_"On the way to being Kurans, these ones" she said to herself, shaking her head slightly._

* * *

><p>Zero suddenly stopped and stared at the amazing sight in front of him. Ichiru's grip loosened slightly on Zero's waist. His mouth opened slightly. Pure white petals danced in the air, swirling about around their bodies.<p>

"Is it snow?" asked Ichiru with hope.

Zero flinched. Then swung his hand back, back handing his brother. Ichiru, caught off guard, fell back, tumbling to the ground. Ichiru landed on the grass, looking dazed, his hand on his burning cheek. Then he gave a swift kick to Zero's legs, knocking him down.

"What the hell!" they screamed in sync.

* * *

><p><em>"Senji-chan, come look!" chanted Miss Kiryu, pulling her husband to the window. "Should I be concered that their flirting with each other? Or is it normal?" she asked frantically, shaking her husband. Senji stood there, looking out th window. There not fliritng, he thought to himself. Actually, he looked just in time to see our dear Zero to bitch slap Ichiru. <em>

* * *

><p>"Why'd you do that?" screeched Zero.<p>

"Why'd you bitch slap me?" screamed back Ichiru.

Zero's face changed into one of understanding. He made a hmm sound then stood up abruptly. He brushed off his pants swiftly then stood over Ichiru's body. He stook out his arm for Ichiru to take. Ichiru gave him a sharp glare, then got up by himself. Zero rolled his eyes.

"Care to explain?" Ichiru urged, annoyed.

"Oh, my dear brother..." Zero said dreamily, barley a sigh, in a light day dreaming voice, looking down. Then his head snapped up and he slapped Ichiru again.

"BASTARD!" screamed Ichiru, as he swayed back.

"Why would it be snowing?" demanded Zero.

Ichiru looked at him disbelievingly. "Seriousl-"

"No, Ichiru. This is serious"

"It just came to mind-"

"NO!"

"Zero, rela-"

"I WONT RELAX!" screamed Zero, walking backwards away from Ichiru as if he jad some disease he didn't want to catch. That disease, my dear, is called stupid.

"IT'S LIKE A BAZILLION DEGRESS OUTSIDE! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR IT SNOW?"

Ichiru held up his hands in defence, and grabbed his backpack. He walked back home after gave Zero a look.

Zero, stood at the top of the hill, fists clenched, breathing heavily. Then he stopped. What was that? He thought.

Meanwhile...

A certain silver haired pureblood sat in the said Cherry Blossom tree, staring disbelievingly at the scene she had just witnessed. "What's wrong with these people?" she asked aloud, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I got this idea from the manga when Ichiru think it's snowing. Cherry Blossoms bloom in April, so of it were to bloom early it would need to be warm. Or so I think. :3 <strong>

***Good Night ****Zero Kiryu- he mentions doing this. It's soo cute :3**

**Thank you reviewers! It means so much!**

**To a question I got- Oh...I used to play under the table in restaurants all the time...was that just me? Hahaha :3**

**Please Review! :3**


	13. Cake

I wanted to apologize for being so inactive. 

Unfortunately, all my documents were deleted, due me not editing them in 60 days. I may have lost a chapter, I'm not sure. And if anyone can give me prompts or ideas for Kiryu Family Stories (or Kuran Family stories), feel free. You will get credit. I kinda need some ideas -_-

* * *

><p><strong>"I am in Misery<strong>

**There ain't nobody who can comfort me**

**Why won't you answer me?**

**The silence is slowly killing me."**

"Zero" Miss Kiryu hissed quietly.

The child gave her a passive look and bowed his head. He bit his lip, and stayed still for a moment. Azumi **(1)** waited for her oldest son to talk. He looked up suddenly, silver strands of hair covering lavender eyes. Azumi rejected the urge to tuck the loose strands behind his ear.

'Remember' she thought, 'You are supposed to be mad.' She cleared her throat and leaned close to Zero's face.

"Zer-"

"Azumi"

Miss Kiryu's head turned sharply, to address who had called her. Her long blonde locks ended up slapping Zero's face. Zero sighed.

"You should get a haircut, mom"

Ignoring the comment, Azumi looked up to find her husband, Senji **(2)** was the one who had called her. He had a distressed look on his face.

"Azumi" he said, rushed. "Something horrible has happened!"

"Wha-" she started, but Senji turned dramatically, put one of his hands over his face to hide is despair, and another over his wife's mouth.

"Someone...ATE ALL THE CAKE!" he sobbed.

The room got quiet. Zero sighed. Azumi's face turned upset.

"I know!" she said frantically.

My parents are such freaks, thought Zero.

"It was on the kitchen counter, just an hour ago!"

"Senji, this is the worst thing to happen in liKE HISTORY!"

"Azumi, I undERSTAND THAT!"

"And-"

"And?"

"ZERO DID IT!" cried Azumi.

Senji gasped. He leaped back and pointed an accusing finger at Zero.

"Demon Spawn!" he shouted.

"I'm your spawn"** (3)**

Zero rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath, as if he had said this a million times before (which he has)

"And I didn't eat the cake"

The parents were quiet for a moment.

"LIAR!"

"I DIDN'T EAT THE FUC-"

The three got quiet as they heard Ichiru's humming as he walked down the steps. In his hand; a plate, with a few cake crumbs on it.

Azumi and Senji gasped in union.

"Hey, my bitches" said Ichiru.

"You ate the cake!"

"The entire thing"

"Yup" laughed Ichiru cruelly,placing his finger on a remaining crumb, and bringing it up to his mouth. "L-O-L" he said, letter, by letter.

"No, Ichiru!" cried his mother.

"Why would you do this to us?" sobbed Senji.

Lavender orbs met blue.

"Because", smirked Ichiru. He walked into the kitchen and put the plate into the sink. He walked out (strutted, would be a better word) , sat next to his brother, wrapped an arm around him, and placed his check against his twin's.

"You were gonna think it was Zero"

"This is harassment" Zero said dully.

"Our son is evil!"

"Ichiru has turned!"

"Ichiru has always been like this" Zero sighed

"No! This is genius!"

"What? Senji! He ate our cake!"

Ichiru smirked as he watched his parents debates. He stood up, brushed off some cake crumbs, and blew a kiss to Zero.

Zero sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) and (2) The names that I picked from the parents came from SavedByDarkInnocence 's fanfiction. Senji and Azumi are the name of the Kiryu parents, and the names just stuck in my head. Giving her credit :3<strong>

**(3) A quote from Yotsuba&!**

**Sorry it's short! But I haven't updated in 9 months. You guys needed a chapter.**

**Sorry! **

**Please leave me a review! It'll encourage me to update faster! :)**

**And please tell me which one of my stories I should update next!**


	14. Chapter 14

I wanted to apologize for being so inactive. 

Unfortunately, all my documents were deleted, due me not editing them in 60 days. I may have lost a chapter, I'm not sure. And if anyone can give me prompts or ideas for Kiryu Family Stories (or Kuran Family stories), feel free. You will get credit. I kinda need some ideas -_-

* * *

><p><strong>"I am in Misery<strong>

**There ain't nobody who can comfort me**

**Why won't you answer me?**

**The silence is slowly killing me."**

"Zero" Miss Kiryu hissed quietly.

The child gave her a passive look and bowed his head. He bit his lip, and stayed still for a moment. Azumi **(1)** waited for her oldest son to talk. He looked up suddenly, silver strands of hair covering lavender eyes. Azumi rejected the urge to tuck the loose strands behind his ear.

'Remember' she thought, 'You are supposed to be mad.' She cleared her throat and leaned close to Zero's face.

"Zer-"

"Azumi"

Miss Kiryu's head turned sharply, to address who had called her. Her long blonde locks ended up slapping Zero's face. Zero sighed.

"You should get a haircut, mom"

Ignoring the comment, Azumi looked up to find her husband, Senji **(2)** was the one who had called her. He had a distressed look on his face.

"Azumi" he said, rushed. "Something horrible has happened!"

"Wha-" she started, but Senji turned dramatically, put one of his hands over his face to hide is despair, and another over his wife's mouth.

"Someone...ATE ALL THE CAKE!" he sobbed.

The room got quiet. Zero sighed. Azumi's face turned upset.

"I know!" she said frantically.

My parents are such freaks, thought Zero.

"It was on the kitchen counter, just an hour ago!"

"Senji, this is the worst thing to happen in liKE HISTORY!"

"Azumi, I undERSTAND THAT!"

"And-"

"And?"

"ZERO DID IT!" cried Azumi.

Senji gasped. He leaped back and pointed an accusing finger at Zero.

"Demon Spawn!" he shouted.

"I'm your spawn"** (3)**

Zero rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath, as if he had said this a million times before (which he has)

"And I didn't eat the cake"

The parents were quiet for a moment.

"LIAR!"

"I DIDN'T EAT THE FUC-"

The three got quiet as they heard Ichiru's humming as he walked down the steps. In his hand; a plate, with a few cake crumbs on it.

Azumi and Senji gasped in union.

"Hey, my bitches" said Ichiru.

"You ate the cake!"

"The entire thing"

"Yup" laughed Ichiru cruelly,placing his finger on a remaining crumb, and bringing it up to his mouth. "L-O-L" he said, letter, by letter.

"No, Ichiru!" cried his mother.

"Why would you do this to us?" sobbed Senji.

Lavender orbs met blue.

"Because", smirked Ichiru. He walked into the kitchen and put the plate into the sink. He walked out (strutted, would be a better word) , sat next to his brother, wrapped an arm around him, and placed his check against his twin's.

"You were gonna think it was Zero"

"This is harassment" Zero said dully.

"Our son is evil!"

"Ichiru has turned!"

"Ichiru has always been like this" Zero sighed

"No! This is genius!"

"What? Senji! He ate our cake!"

Ichiru smirked as he watched his parents debates. He stood up, brushed off some cake crumbs, and blew a kiss to Zero.

Zero sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) and (2) The names that I picked from the parents came from SavedByDarkInnocence 's fanfiction. Senji and Azumi are the name of the Kiryu parents, and the names just stuck in my head. Giving her credit :3<strong>

**(3) A quote from Yotsuba&!**

**Sorry it's short! But I haven't updated in 9 months. You guys needed a chapter.**

**Sorry! **

**Please leave me a review! It'll encourage me to update faster! :)**

**And please tell me which one of my stories I should update next!**


End file.
